Love Hate Relationships
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Lily Evans was the brightest witch of her age, in school. Who said anything about love?
1. Default Chapter

Title:** Love Hate Relationships: The story of Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Author**: Remussweetie

**Summary: **Lily Evans was the brightest witch of her age, in school. Who said anything about love?

**Chapter One- NO!-**

"Potter! How many times must I tell you?" A fiery red head yelled walking into the common room.

"As many until you say yes." James Potter said running after her.

Lily Evans groaned in frustration. "You are- are-"

"Handsome? Sweet?" James finished.

"NO! Insufferable!" She finished and stormed up the stairs.

Sirius Black came up behind his friend saying, "Prongs give it up. Evans isn't worth it."

James just stood there, staring at the stairs where the so called love of his life had just been.

Remus Lupin entered the common room. Taking a bite of his apple he asked, "How many was that?"

Sirius took a bit of parchment out of his robes and read, "187." Remus nodded and sat down.

A girl standing at about 5 feet and 5 inched with long black hair and bright blue eyes came down the staircase. Sirius took notice of the girl and causally walked over.

Putting his arm around her he said, "Hey Kelsey, have told you how stunning you look?" (lol. I used my name! And no, I don't have black hair that's long. But I do have blue eyes!) He flashed a smile that made MOST girls hearts melt.

"Sod off Black." She replied and sat down next to Remus. Taking his apple she said, "How many was that?"

"Hey!" Remus said, "Give me my apple."

"187" Sirius answered her question.

Ignoring Remus complaints she took a bite and then said, "Why doesn't she go out with him?

"Why don't you go out with Sirius?" Remus asked.

"That's why." She pointed to Sirius who was flirting with a girl in the corner.

"I see." Remus said and chuckled.

Sirius sat down next to Kelsey, again putting his arm around her. James sat down across from them with that same dazed look in his eyes. He started to talk again.

Sirius laid his head back and groaned. "Does he do this often?" She asked Remus.

Kelsey got fed up and threw the apple core at James. It hit him in the eye and he kept talking like it never happened.

He nodded his head in response. "Do you think he'll notice if we leave?"

Sirius replied, "What did you have in mind?" And wiggled his eyebrows.

Kelsey ignored this and said, "On my count of three run. One…two…three!"

Kelsey, Sirius and Remus sprinted off and up into the boys dorms. Kelsey shut the door behind her. "He's mad."

"No, he's in love."

The cires could be heard from downstairs. "NO!"

Kelsey laughed and said, "I better go calm Lily down. Night guys." And she left.

Sirius yelled after her, "Sure you don't wanna stay?"

James Potter came in as Kelsey called out, "NO!"

James kept talking, "Lily-"

Sirius put a pillow on top of his head as Remus groaned.


	2. Pure Bloods

Title:** Love Hate Relationships: The story of Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Author**: Remussweetie

**Summary: **Lily Evans was the brightest witch of her age, in school. Who said anything about love?

**Chapter 2- Pure Bloods**

"Wake up!" Lily yelled once again trying to get Kelsey up.

Lily sighed. Every year it gets harder and harder to wake her up. Lily decided to leave her there. Oh well, she would just miss school.

Lily was about to leave when Alice stopped her. "Aren't you going to wake Kelsey up before we leave?"

Lily looked at Kelsey. "Nah. She can miss a day. It just happens to be her first…" Lily said and walked out.

**Alice** and Lily walked down the stairs. Lily tripped down the last one and fell onto someone, knocking them over.

"Morning Evans." He smiled. He just happened to be James Potter.

Lily quickly got up and brushed herself off. "Sod off Potter." She said and walked out, Alice at heal.

"Evans! Where's Kelsey?" Sirius asked at Potions that morning. Kelsey had never woken up, she was sleeping for all Lily knew.

"Sleeping." Lily replied simply. "Why?" She asked.

"I saved her a seat." He explained pointing to the empty chair next to him.

"Like she would sit next to you." Lily said.

Half way through the class, Kelsey entered calmly. "Ms. Brice, welcome. Detention for a week." Professor Binns said.

"Whatever." She said and rolled her eyes. She saw Sirius wave her over and smiled. She walked over and sat down.

"Late on your first day?" Sirius asked.

"Oh well." She shrugged it off. "It happens."

"Now, who can tell me the difference between a correctly brewed truth potion and a incorrect one?" He asked.

Kelsey's hand shot up. "No one?" He said. "You need to know this for O.W.L.'s people!"

Kelsey said, "Color."

"Excuse me?" Binns said.

"The answer. The color will be different." She said.

"Five points from Gryffindor." He said. "As seeing Ms. Brice cannot keep her mouth shut. Five more for being an insufferable know it all. Five more."

Kelsey stood up. "Why five more?" She asked.

"For being a Gryffindor." He said.

"You can't do that!" She said.

"I just did."

"I may be smart, but that's better than being a filthy pure blood." She said.

"You cannot talk to me that way! Mr. Snape, please escort her to Headmaster's office."

Kelsey got her stuff. "Don't bother, I was going there anyway." She looked at him with disgust and walked out.


	3. Pain and Blood and Love Potion Number 9

**CHAPTER 3 Pain and Blood and Love Potion Number 9**

Kelsey walked furiously back to her dorm. Yet, she didn't make it. Fury from what he said turned to tears, which she broke down. She supported herself on the wall, then lost control, and started to bang on the walls, tearing her knuckles apart, blood dripped down her hand up to her arms. Just then, Sirius Black ran out of the room in search of her, finding her punching the stone walls and blood.

Blood dripped into a puddle on the floor, and Sirius ran over. Kelsey was crying hysterically, hurting herself. Sirius grabbed her wrist. Kelsey felt him behind her, and immediately stopped and fell to the floor.

Sirius sat down next to her, holding her, as she cried into his shoulder. Sirius in turn was sad. Sad to see her hurt herself like that, over what someone said. The crying lit up, and he felt a weight lift off his shoulder.

"You must think I'm mental." She said, laughed a bit.

Sirius whipped the tears from her cheeks and said in return, "No. I would like to know why you would hurt yourself over what he said." He was concerned.

Kelsey took a deep breath. "Everything."

Sirius was confused. "Everything?"

"What he said! I AM an insufferable know it all! And I really do talk too much. I don't deserve to be here-" She said crying again.

Sirius stopped her in an instant. He put his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "No, you are NOT an insufferable know it all. And you don't talk too much." He paused to smile. "You're voice is full of warmth and it's music to my ears. And you do deserve to be here, they don't." He said, telling the truth.

Kelsey's smile faded. "I need to go." She said.

Sirius looked puzzled, it was a perfect moment! Kelsey gestured to her hands, which were in red. She looked a bit fain. Sirius smiled and helped her up. "Yeah, let's go."

**Later at lunch **Kelsey showed up with the all too famous Sirius Black. At every angle she got death glares shot at her, making her feel all high and mighty. Not only was she walking with Sirius Black, he was holding hands with her. Kelsey smiled and Sirius told her that they all were jealous.

Lily pulled Kelsey aside and said, "Are you his flavor of the week?"

Kelsey smiled, "No." And went to sit with The Marauders.

**In "Care** of Magical Creatures" they started to study"** Blast-Ended Skrewt" They h ad to go to the edge of the forest and get them. Each had a partner, and guess who was with who? You guessed it, Lily Evans and James Potter. **

**It was rainy, wet and slippery. Worst of all, Lily had to work with _him._ They were to collect 20 "Blast-Ended Skrewt" and return to the field. Lily Evans complained all the way, slipped a few times. **

**Lily picked up one and threw it, hitting a tree. "Lily!" James said.**

**Lily looked at him with danger in her eyes, "It's cold, rainy and I'm NOT in a good mood!" **

**Kelsey and Sirius were having a lovely time with their project. They already had 20, and were just walking around. They turned to their left to see James and Lily. Lily picked up a chunk of mud, and hit James straight in the face. James in return hit her in the face and that started a mud fight. James finally grabbed Lily by the waist and swung her around. **

**Kelsey said, "Aw! Now you can't tell me that they aren't perfect!" Sirius nodded in agreement. Something was on Kelsey's feet and she screamed falling down. **

**Sirius helped her up and then picked up the snake. Sirius smiled. "You know what this is?" **

**Kelsey backed away. "A scary snake." **

**Sirius smiled and put it in the bucket. Heading back to the field, Kelsey said, "Wait! That's an Ashwinder!" She smiled. Sirius was brilliant. **

**"Love Potion number 9" They said at the same time. **


	4. Snakes, Venom and a Strange New Feeling

**Snakes, Venom and a Strange New Feeling**

"I have to what?" Kelsey said.

Sirius sighed; she was so high maintenance sometimes. "We have to chop it up." He pointed towards the frozen snake.

She looked thoroughly disgusted, "Ew. No! I refuse." She said and looked around the girl's lavatory.

Sirius gave her puppy eyes, which he was fairly good at. Kelsey looked at him. "No." She shook her head. Sirius got closer. "No." Sirius finally kissed her on the lips. "It can't be that gross, right?" She said and picked up a knife.

**"Hey Prongs-"** Sirius yelled down to the Great Hall. James turned where he stood and saw his mate running over. "Try this." He said holding something out to him.

James took it. He examined it and said, "What is it?"

Sirius smiled. "It's a new juice. From Honeydukes. They want your opinion."

James looked at Sirius. "When does Honeydukes sell drinks?"

Sirius sighed. Damn James was too smart! "I'll give you 10 Gallons if you drink that." James smiled and gulped it down.

**On the other hand, **Kelsey was carefully putting the potion in Lily's cup.

Lily sat down with the Marauders and Kelsey; Kelsey insisted that they sat there. Lily had to admit, Sirius wasn't so bad. After all, he was Kelsey's friend and all. Remus was always nice to Lily. And, Peter well he was quite. James. Now HE infuriated her. Sure he can be sweet, charming, and bloody hot at times, but others he's mean and cruel. But hot. Lily snapped out of it and sat down.

Lily picked up her goblet and drank from it. "Any one's drink taste, tangy?" She asked.

Kelsey tried to hide her smile. "No Lil, think it's just you." The mail had arrived.

Sirius was wide eyed. "You have more mail than I do!" He looked at her plate, which was more than filled with letters.

Kelsey picked a few out. "Love, Love, Hate, Hate, Fan mail, hate, hate…" She went on and sorted them to piles/.

"I don't understand. How can YOU get more letters than ME?" James exclaimed.

"I have the girl population giving me hate mail, saying that they'll kill me. I've got my fan club. And I've got Love mail. Simple. Oh, and a few from my family." She said opening the mail.

Remus snickered. "Got a few howlers there."

Kelsey looked at them and smirked. "Yeah, think I should open them?"

"Definitely." James said while others shook their heads. Kelsey laughed and dug into her mail.

**"Hey Kelsey?" **Lily said as walking to charms. "I have a head ache, I think I'll go to the hospital wing." and walked away.

"Sirius!" Kelsey yelled. "Lily's feeling bad, is the potion supposed to do that?"

Sirius looked at her. "I don't know, I never had any of it." and shrugged it off.

"You don't know?"

Sirius smiled at her, "Don't worry, James had the same thing."

**In the hospital wing, **Lily was told to lie down. She looked to her right and saw James Potter. Actually, it wasn't just Potter. No he looked different. He looked hot. Lily smacked herself mentally for even suggesting that.

James saw Lily that day. Wow, I never realized how good she looks. Wait what am I saying?


	5. Tears, Broken Hearts and I Love You

**Tears, Broken Hearts and I Love You**

It had been exactly one month and girls all over Hogwarts had been gossiping. Sirius Black had a girlfriend longer than 2 weeks. Most of all, they had heard that they hadn't had a 'go at it' as people so willingly put.

**"Sirius"** Kelsey whispered walking down the hall. Sirius held her hand, and Kelsey dragged him off into a corner before going to class.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

Concern. How many people have seen that much compassion in a girl from him? "Why are you still around?" She asked staring into his eyes.

Sirius looked at her. "What do you mean? Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

She smiled a bit and touched his arm, "No, no I don't want you to go." She sighed. "Why am I still around?"

"Because, I like you, a lot." Sirius answered.

"You've stuck around for 4 weeks Sirius, two weeks longer than usual." She explained.

Sirius smiled and bit his lip. "Yeah. I, you." He couldn't say it.

Kelsey cut him off and said, "I think that you stopped your flavor of the week, but then I thought that you were setting me up for a bad heartbreak, and I don't want-" She gasped.

Sirius had pulled out of his pocket a silver diamond necklace. "Oh Sirius…" She breathed.

Sirius wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. "Kelsey, listen I like you a lot. Not like other girls. You, you make me want to do my homework, you make me want to be the best I can. You're the reason I wake up, I want to see you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't ever want you to leave me. I think….I know that I'm in love with you." He finished.

Tears blurred her vision. What was happening? "I-I can't!" She said, and ran away.

**"Hey Padfoot!" **James said happily. The glum look on Sirius face was more than enough for James to continue. "What happened? You look like a dog without his chew toy." James chuckled a bit.

"Put it into human terms, yeah that's it." Sirius said and sighed.

"What do you mean?" James asked clearly confused.

"I told her I loved her." Sirius said.

James smiled, "Well that's great!" and patted him on the back.

"No, it's not. I told her I loved her, and you know what? She ran away. She doesn't love me." Sirius was on the verge of tears.

"No need to cry Padfoot." James smiled and smirked.

"Yes, yes there is! She left me! She will never speak to me again!" Sirius turned the way to the tower, skipping next class.

**Kelsey sighed. **Why did she run away? Sirius was what she always wanted, what she dreamed of. He told her he loved her, what was so hard about saying it back?

There was her chance. Sirius had walked into the common room. She stood from the couch and yelled, "Sirius!"

The look Sirius gave her was more than she can handle. He looked sad, confused and mostly hurt. He looked at her briefly at the bottom of the stairs and then walked up to his dorm.

Tears came again as she sat down, drowning in self sorrow.

**That night in the heads room** Lily and James sat in there opposite sides of the couch. Lily was in a foul mood.

"So Lily, how was your day?" James asked breaking the silence.

"Good until your Black broke Kelsey's heart." Lily sneered.

"He broke her heart? She was the one who turned around and left after he said I LOVE YOU!" James said defending his mate.

Uh-oh.

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Well any CIVILIZED guy would TALK TO HER AFTERWORDS!"

Uh-oh.

"WELL telling someone YOU LOVE THEM isn't EASY! ESPICALLY IF THEY RUN AWAY AFTERWARDS!" James yelled at the small girl in front of him.

And hell broke loose.

"I HATE YOU POTTER!" Lily screamed.

"YEAH? WELL I HATE YOU TOO!" James yelled and ran out of the common room.

Lily stuck her tongue out and ran to her room.

**"Whoa Prongs,** what's got you so wound?" Remus asked as seeing James mad walking down the hall.

"Evans." He said like it was poison in his mouth.

"What's a matter with Lily?" Remus asked.

"Don't say her name in my wake!" James yelled. "I HATE HER!" and walked off.

Sirius appeared around the corner. "Oh, oh this isn't good."

Remus looked quizzically at him. "I put something wrong in the potion." Sirius smacked his head.

"What potion?" Remus asked looking at Sirius.

"Love Potion." Sirius whispered.

"YOU DOLT!" Remus yelled. "You suck at potions! You should have had me there!"

Sirius looked at him. "You would have helped?"

"Hell yeah!" Remus yelled. "Now what did you put in the potion?"

"I don't know, Kelsey helped me." Sirius said, and then suddenly saddened.

"Go talk to her and ask." Remus said and walked away.

"If only it was that easy." Sirius whispered.

**Lily sighed and got up**. Uh how James Potter infuriated her.

And this was just the beginning.


	6. Pranks, Names and Sly Games

**Pranks, Names and Sly Games**

Lily Evans awoke on a bright sunny Saturday morning. She sat on the edge of her bed, and slipped her feet into her slippers. Yet, instead of finding her slippers she found whip cream. Yes, slimy cold wet whip cream.

Her once soft emerald eyes turned green with furry, "POTTER!"

"Ah music to my ears." James said, not so softly as he sat down in one of the chairs in the common room.

Lily stormed out the door and tripped on a string, releasing, "Honey. Oh, that's it!" She complained.

She stopped at the end of the stairs and gave a death glare, to a boy sitting by the fire. She stomped right over, wand in hand. "Potter!"

James turned around and gave her a warm smile. "You called?"

Lily replied, "LOOK AT MY HAIR!" She screamed at him. "Do you know- how long it takes to get this stuff out?" James shook his head. "A BLOODY LONG TIME!"

"Better start now if you want it out by lunch Evans." James replied and walked down the breakfast.

**Back in the **girl's dorm, Lily ran her head through the water.

Kelsey stood a foot away. "Why are you doing that?" She pulled her wand out and pointed to Lily's hair saying, "Scourgify." Lily's hair was back to normal. "There, all better."

Lily fumed out of the bathroom muttering, "I'll get you Potter."

Kelsey sat on her bed and said to Lily, "You know, he didn't do this alone."

Lily smiled mischievously. Kelsey caught it and said, "Payback."

**"KELSEY!" Sirius** yelled down the corridor. She turned around to see Sirius dodging people left and right to get to her.

"Kelsey, I was calling you." Sirius said appearing beside her.

She roller her eyes, "I noticed. Now what do you want Black?" She said picking up her pace.

Sirius looked taken back. "Black?"

Kelsey looked annoyed, "That's IS you name right?" She turned the corner, her pace still picking up.

Sirius kept her pace, "Yes, it's just that you haven't called me that, in months."

"Times change." Kelsey said simply.

He looked shamefully at her, "I guess so."

Kelsey sighed, "So what do you want?"

Sirius had to focus. "The potion, I screwed it up." He said fast.

Kelsey stopped and stared at him, "You WHAT?"

Sirius looked sheepish and said, "It had a reverse effect."

Kelsey sighed. "What did you put in it?"

Sirius though hard. "I don't know."

Kelsey slapped her forehead. "Okay, meet me in the library at, oh 8:00 ok?" She walked off, leaving a very confused Sirius behind.

**"Your late Black." **Kelsey said as Sirius walked in at 8:15.

"So?" He said sitting back on 2 legs of thje chair.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Prick."

"Listen Kelsey-" Sirius began trying to give an appology.

"What did we put in that potion?" She said sitting down, cutting Sirius off.

"I didn't-" He tried to say.

"The snake, check..." She began running through the ingredients.

"You just walked-" Yet again he got cut off.

"Wait. The snake." Kelsey ran off in search of a book.

Sirius sighed. No way was she going to listen to him. What a waste of money. Real diamonds you know. And there was little amathest in there also, her birthstone. "Idiot!" She threw the book at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at the snake." She said pointing to a picture.

"And?"

"Does that look like the snake we put in the potion?" She asked angerly.

Sirius gulped.


	7. Opps

**Love Hate Relationships- Oops!**

"YOU PUT THE WRONG KIND OF SNAKE IN!" Kelsey screamed at Sirius.

Sirius looked terrified, "I-I didn't…"

"Hell yeah you didn't!" Kelsey screamed.

Sirius slammed his head on the table. Kelsey kept yelling. "How could you do this? You could have killed my best friend!"

"James had it too! I could have killed him too!" Sirius yelled.

Kelsey acted like she hadn't heard it. "She's the only person I have Sirius! My only friend!"

Sirius stood up. "God Damit! James is my ONLY family! If it weren't for him I'd be in hell for the whole summer and the rest of my life! I'd be miserable! I'd be a Slythern! Don't tell me about having one person!"

Kelsey though about Sirius and his life. Her eyes started to tear up, "I'm so sorry Sirius. It's just, I didn't think. There is no excuse." She sat down next to Sirius. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I know what you go through."

"Really? I doubt it." He said.

She sighed. "My Dad's a drunk, and abuses me, my mom anyone. My mom's real sweet though."

Sirius took interest. "Your dad, he's a muggle?"

"No." She said sadly. "Muggle alcohol isn't strong enough he says. My mom is a muggle." She though of home. Memories came back and tears started to fall. As soon as she knew it, she was crying into Sirius' chest pouring her heart out of all the bad memories. Sirius sat there closed his eyes and let her cry her heart out do whatever she needed to do to let it all out. He cradled her in his arms. It felt so right, but then he changed his mind. He said that he had never done this and it was a regular feeling.

**The next morning** Kelsey found herself asleep in a bed, covered in sheets of fluffiness. She instantly realized that she was in the boys dorm.

"Morning." Sirius said as he came into view. She yawned.

"I feel like shit." She said.

Sirius chuckled and sat down next to her. "You were crying all last night." He put his arm around her. "Tough life eh?"

She smiled. "Yeah. But you learn to deal with it."

He smiled sadly. "Why don't you go get cleaned up. You have just enough time before breakfast."

She got up out of bed. "Thanks." She hugged him.

He kissed her forehead. "Hey, anytime you need a shoulder to cry on, Im here."

She chuckled. "I'll remember that."

**Sirius came into **breakfast with a girl all up on him. Kelsey's mouth dropped open.

He came up to her. "Hey, this is Belinda."

She smiled, "Sirius could I talk to you? Alone?" Sirius was pulled aside. "How could you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Go out with her!" She exclaimed.

Sirius smiled. "She's not half bad." She dropped her mouth open. "Oh come on Kelsey. It's not like we were going out or anything."

Kelsey gulped. "Your right. Go ahead, go back to her." She mentioned towards the dumb blonde bimbo.

Sirius took a step. But it felt as if his heart stayed with Kelsey, as if his heart got ripped out. Worst of all, he knew that getting it back would be the hardest part.


End file.
